Currently, the down marker used in all levels of American football to convey the down are based upon a DIAL-A-DOWN® or similar systems are in use wherein a mechanical device can set a plurality of moveable panels in a number of settings which provide a configuration of the panels that communicate a number from one (1) to four (4). This current DIAL-A-DOWN and similar systems are used in the National Football League, and has become the standard in the collegiate, high school and younger leagues. These DIAL-A-DOWN type systems convey only the down and the placement of the marker is the only indication of the distance to-go for a first down. Thus, a person must use their own judgment to view the relative positions of the markers and judge the distance to go.
Modern American football offenses have become very complex and often chart plays for particular down and distance. This can be an issue when a spotter is trying, based upon his own vision and relative distance interpretation, provide the remaining yardage to a first down. Moreover, fans and attendees have become much more engaged in the games and, as with other aspects of their life, desire football games to become more interactive and provide more and more information. In these regards, the existing DIAL-A-DOWN type system fails greatly.
As such, there is a need in the art for an American football down and distance marker system that provides real-time and accurate information to the participant athletes, the coaching staffs, and the fans/attendees. There is a further need in the art for an American football down and distance marker system that provides a visual display of the down and a measured distance necessary to obtain a first down.